


Comfort from an Asgardian Prince

by ItsJustNat15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Big Brother!Thor, Comfort from Thor, Gen, I love soft and quiet Thor, Nightmares, Soft and quiet Thor, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry no romance this time, Thor is such a good big brother, Unbeta'd, it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustNat15/pseuds/ItsJustNat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Thor is nearby and runs to give his lightning sister comfort.<br/>******<br/>"It is alright, little sister. Do not be afraid to cry. This does not make you weak."<br/>******</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort from an Asgardian Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work on AO3 and in this fandom. I have other works in progress and hope to post them sometime. It's short! Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Mentions of nightmares.  
> Unbeta'd

Darcy sat up with a bloodcurdling scream. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind, visions of death, destruction, and flames vivid. She curled in on herself, trying to drive the images away.

The door to her room flew open. "Lady Darcy, what is wrong?" Thor's voice was full of worry as he scanned the room for any potential threats. Upon seeing none, he turned his full attention to the distraught young woman. His gaze softened at the sight. "Did you experience another night terror?" His voice was quiet, something most thought impossible for the Asgardian Prince.

Darcy could only nod her head, not trusting her voice to speak at the moment. She looked up at Thor with tears in her blue eyes, wordlessly begging for comfort.

Thor took the hint and quickly crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He wrapped Darcy up in a gentle embrace and held her so her ear lay over his heart. A large hand ran over wild, brunette curls as he softly spoke.

"It is alright, little sister. Do not be afraid to cry. This does not make you weak." Thor continued to murmur similar words for nearly half an hour before Darcy finally stopped crying and fell back asleep. Thor did not leave her then, however. He knew the nightmares would return and Darcy would cry out again.

He knew it was caused by the most recent attack on the city. Darcy had been out running errands when Doom had attacked. The poor young woman had nearly been killed by a stray Doom Bot, had the Avengers not arrived when they did. Thankfully, Darcy had only suffered from shock and a sprained ankle received from trying to run away and tripping.

Thor continued to cradle the young woman to him through the rest of the night, calming her down two more times before the sun rose. He knew Jane was worried for their young friend as well, but his love was not in the tower at the moment. In fact, she was at an important convention to receive a reward. He was quite proud of his lady's intelligence.

Darcy started to squirm with signs of waking for the day. Thor loosened his grip and gently laid the young woman he proudly called his sister back on her bed. He quietly left the room and headed to the kitchen to prepare coffee and a small breakfast for Darcy.

Within moments of the food being done and the coffee poured and prepared to Darcy's liking, said brunette exited her room wrapped in a fluffy red blanket. Thor smiled softly and watched as his lightning sister ate and downed the coffee.

"Thanks, big guy. For everything." Darcy kept her eyes glued to the coffee mug in her hands as she spoke. 

Thor grinned at the young woman's apparent discomfort. He knew it was hard for Darcy to admit she ever needed help with something. The Asgardian prince walked around the kitchen island and pressed a kiss to the top of Darcy's head. "You're welcome, little sister."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I love the idea of Thor not always being loud and boisterous, like he is usually displayed. I mean, really, the big guy has to have a nice, soft side to him, especially when it comes to those he really cares about.


End file.
